forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Nymenos
Category: Nymean Ascendancy Category: Places The name Nymenos originally referred to the fortress city of the Nymean Ascendancy on Ni'novia. Later, after the city was destroyed, the Nymeans renamed a planet Nymenos in honor of the lost city. It was originally developed by Trivas and was among the first of the cities to be colonized by the Ni'novian Empire. Climate Nymenos is the coldest of the fortress cities on Ni'novia. It is situated in the north ice cap along the Malasin Sea. The Sea is to the southwest of Nymenos and to the northeast are plains and gently rolling hills. During the dark winter, the Malasin Sea freezes over for over two hundred kilometers from shore. Then, the temperatures average -20 degrees but can reach -60 degrees during a storm. The land is covered in ice up to one and a half meters thick and another half meter of snow. Few things live in the open during the winter. Most wildlife hibernate or live under the ice in burrows. In the summer, the climate is a little more tolerable. With warm water and air currents coming from the south, the Malasin Sea warms up to 55 degrees and can support a variety of wildlife. The warm waters cause many chilly rainstorms that water the sparse but hardy plant life and wildflowers that grow on the plains. Grazing mammals emerge from the melting ice early in the spring and roam freely among the grasses. Few trees grow due to the short growing season, but there is plenty color and greenery for about two months. Wildlife Wildlife near Nymenos includes the fierce cestar cat that can reach up to two meters long and can stand three meters tall on its hind legs. This feline is pure white with light pink eyes. Some have been captured by scientists and trainers and have been domesticated--barely. It feasts on the senile molists that graze in the plains. Molists are the most common of the larger animals. They are grazers and are similar to nerfs except their pelt is much longer and thicker. These animals have been heavily domesticated and provide an excellent source of meat, milk, and skins for clothes that have become all the fashion in Nymenos. Smaller mammals, rodents, and insects roam during the summer months, but there are no reptiles and few birds. Features The city of Nymenos is centered around a large tower called Nyme Tower. The Nyme served served as the command center for the New Empire of the Hand after Nirauan fell. During the Galaxial War, it served as the military strategic center for Nymean forces. Also in Nyme is the personal quarters and meditation room of Trivas deep underground. Defending the city is a low altitude shield that is powerful enough to deflect most bombardments for days. This shield is powered from two main generators and has three pairs of backup generators should the first pair be destroyed. Surrounding the city are defensive towers and bases holding a garrison of 40,000 troops at all times, but can accommodate up to 140,000 troops for short periods of time. Two full wings of fighters protect the capital from fighter attack and hundreds of vehicles of all types compliment the ground garrison. Besides the military, Nymenos is a thriving city of its own. The original colonists numbered only 20,000, but with recent evacuations and immigrations from other planets effected by the War, the population has reached over 300,000. By the end of the War, over 700,000 called the city home. All sorts of commerce and even some factory work is operated by the civilian populace. Several advanced technology centers produce the sophisticated computers needed to control ships, megacomputers, and many other large scale endeavors. A think tank buried underground houses three hundred scientists and data analyzers that work tirelessly to give the OoS an advantage in strategy and technology. Trivas' personal intelligence network operated out of Nyme Tower with a goal of providing superior foresight of the events around the Galaxy. History The city served as Trivas' home from the time it was built until his death. Eliana has taken it to be her home as well. Many important meetings took place within the city and several military operations were formulated here. Dradin Kitsch was knocked out by Cobra just prior to the Yavin Crisis upon the orders of Vexen. Later, a standoff involving this city and the Sith Loyalists helped bring the climax of the Sith Revolution into being. When the Nymeans declared independence, they did not want to have to protect a city on a planet that was not their own, so they decided to evacuate and destroy it. After completely evacuating the city and stripping it of all valuable building materials, they detonated low radiation but high yield nuclear weapons above and below the surface to utterly destroy what was left in case they missed something. The land around the city was given to the Ni'novian government as a token of goodwill.